


I Woke Up Like This

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Restraints, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6222841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Jack wakes up with tentacles and he knows exactly who to call to have a good time</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Woke Up Like This

Handsome Jack woke up one morning to discover tentacles of various shapes and sizes had sprouted from his body. Shit happens, yanno? He examined his new limbs with curiosity, noting that the grayish green tentacles seemed strong but sensitive, the tips and lengths sending pleasant chills through him as they slickly rubbed together.

He needed to have some fun with these before he got them removed, and he knew just the man to call. 

"Hey Rhys!" called Jack into his Echo, waiting a few seconds. "Come on, your Echo is inside your eyeball, I know you can hear me Rhys! Wakey wakey!"

"Aaaauuugghh. Sleep," groaned Rhys. 

"You ever fantasized about tentacle sex?"

"We've all thought about being fucked by threshers, so yeah."

Jack made a face. "Threshers, really? No. No Rhys, I mean nice tentacles. My god, threshers! That's disgusting Rhys! Do you feel kinkshamed?"

"Yes," replied Rhys weakly. 

"Good. Get to my quarters so I can kinkshame you in person, pronto."

Rhys groaned and rolled out of bed. He yawned and Vaughn stirred near him from his own bed. "Where you going, Rhys? It's buttfuck early." He couldn't say asscrack of dawn since the sun was irrelevant, but still.

"I think that's the idea. Jack called me to his office. Something about kinkshaming and tentacles that absolutely can't wait."

"Okay. Live your dreams, bro." Vaughn passed out asleep again, still with his glasses on. 

"Lucky," muttered Rhys. He made his way to Jack's office, the halls mostly empty. The retina scanner allowed him inside Jack's office and he realized that Jack really meant in his bedroom and shivered.

He yawned again and walked to Jack's bedroom, but he stopped mid-yawn when he saw Jack. "Uh?"

"I woke up like this." 

Jack stood naked in front of his bed, idly toying with the many tentacles that had sprouted from his body like extra limbs around his hips and sides. Those ones were thick and strong, tappering off into tips. The more exciting ones sprouted from his belly button and pelvis area, many featuring nubs, suckers, ridges, and bulbed tips.

Rhys was already hard as he looked at the mass of wet tentacles and he licked his lips eagerly. "And, uh, you called me here for this?"

"Rhysie, please. Everyone on Helios may see you as the lovable bottom you are, but I know that beneath that cute exterior is a kinkster who is all about this."

"True." 

Jack approached him and the tentacles swayed as he moved, like Rhys was about to get down and dirty with a giant sea anemone. "Well? Strip or I'll do it for you." 

Rhys kicked his jeans off and tossed his shirt off over his head, blushing as Jack eyed him. His siren tattoos stood out on his pale body and Jack reached out a tentacle to trace over it. "Fuck," breathed Rhys, goosebumps spreading across his exposed flesh. Getting intimate with Jack was always wild in some way, and he felt so lucky to be chosen. He always felt claimed, satisfied when they were finished. It was happening more and more often, and now, he knew he was high up on Jack's list.

"C'mere, baby." Jack tugged his underwear all the way off with a tentacle and Rhys stepped out of them and into Jack's arms. Jack's many, many arms.

"Hmmff." Jack pulled Rhys to him and pressed their mouths together. Rhys followed eagerly; he opened his mouth against Jack and moaned into him as Jack roughly kissed him. "Oh Jack," he sighed. The tentacles were surprisingly warm and comfortable around him and he wanted to cuddle even closer. 

Jack carefully picked Rhys up and held him as he settled back onto a nest of pillows on his bed. Rhys's face flushed and he hummed as Jack set him back down. Rhys was pliant for him as Jack wrapped two thick tentacles around his thighs and spread Rhys's legs open, straddling his lap. "There we go. The perfect look for you." 

"Yes," agreed Rhys, mouth open for Jack to possessively kiss him again. His mind shut off except for the arousal and pleasure thrumming through him at being so exposed and at Jack's mercy, and simply how wonderful the tentacles felt on him. A few acted as extra arms to hug Rhys close and he soaked up the affection. Jack seemed content to explore Rhys and his new body and Rhys was happy for a slower pace than normal. A tentacle lined with suckers teased his chest and Rhys mewed softly, gasping as Jack anchored a sucker to his nipple. "Oh God." 

"Does that hurt?"

Rhys squirmed, shaking slightly as he realized his cock was fully hard and Jack hadn't even touched it yet. "A- a bit."

"But you like it, don't you?" Rhys moaned as a reply and Jack brought another tentacle up and let the sucker attach harshly to Rhys's other nipple focusing for a moment on them and grinning as Rhys cried out. "Gorgeous /slut/."

"Yes! Oh, fuck it hurts." Rhys struggled slightly and Jack pulled them off with little pops, satisfied at how red they were. 

Jack took one in is teeth and tugged, knowing Rhys liked certain amounts of pain in bed, including nipple clamps. Rhys groaned but his dick twitched. "I want to mark you all over, sweetheart. That okay with you?"

"Please."

Jack attached his suckers lower on Rhys's chest, sucking just hard enough to make Rhys gasp and mark him before popping off to mark him more. He kissed Rhys and groaned as Rhys squirmed. "You're so pretty." Rhys hummed in response and Jack used his hands to mess up Rhys's hair. "Open your mouth, baby."

Rhys blushed and obediently slacked his jaw open, staring at Jack as Jack pulled his head away and brought one of the bulbed tentacles up to Rhys's mouth. He licked the tip and Jack twitched. "That feels good?"

"Come ON," growled Jack. Rhys smirked and swirled his tongue around it before taking the bulb into his mouth and giving Jack head, proud of the noises Jack made. "There we go, pumpkin. Such a good boy." Rhys held the tentacle shaft with both hands and bobbed his head, getting used to the texture and taking more and more down with every motion, relaxing into it. 

Jack lovingly rubbed a small tentacle between Rhys's legs, smiling at the sharp intake of breath from Rhys. "Keep sucking, baby. I'm just getting you ready." Rhys closed his eyes, humming as Jack probed his slick tendril against his hole. It was almost like being rimmed, the wetness making him twitch and clench and want more. Rhys moaned around Jack's tentacle as the other one slipped inside him. Rhys sighed as Jack gently pumped it in and out, his body accommodating and gradually stretching around it, moaning louder with pure pleasure as another fit in alongside the first, curling inside him and rubbing in ways Jack couldn't before. 

"Jack!" gasped Rhys, rolling his hips as a thick tentacle lined with ridges replaced the two thin ones. 

"What?" asked Jack with a smirk, holding Rhys open as he thrust into him, nubs sending sparks through Rhys as he panted. "You like this one?" Rhys could only mewl in response, held mostly in place and feeling so much at once. Jack kissed him aggressively and Rhys melted into him, hands in each other's hair as Rhys whined and dripped precum onto Jack's stomach. "Do you need it even bigger, baby?"

"Please. Oh please, Jack." Rhys whimpered as Jack removed his tentacle and slid a thicker one inside of Rhys, the girth stretching him wide open. He shook and blushed, moaning as Jack moved inside of him, thrusting in to rub his prostate and curving and flexing, wringing pleasure out of Rhys.

Jack bit Rhys's neck and growled as he got closer and closer to climaxing. "You're being so good for me, sweetheart. Taking everything I'm giving you." He finally stopped marking Rhys's chest, but moved said sucker tentacles down to tease Rhys's wet tip. "Do you want this?"

"PLEASE! Yes!" Rhys wanted to explode, overwhelmed and needy. "I'll do anything please Jack!"

Two thin tentacles made their way up Rhys's body to his mouth, where they teased his lips. He let them inside and sighed, incredibly into more and more of Jack inside of him. His eyelids fluttered as Jack got to work stroking him, rough to match the steady pounding in his ass. Rhys swallowed the tentacles and groaned as Jack gently pushed more in, a bulbed one and one with nubs. "I'm not gonna face fuck ya, I just want to be inside your pretty mouth." Rhys let him rest a fifth tentacle inside his cheek, gasping and panting hard through his nose.

Rhys cried out as he came suddenly, pulsing around Jack inside him and exhausted as the tentacles milked him through it. His body quivered with aftershocks and he slumped in Jack's tentacles, drained but still eager to feel Jack reach his own orgasm.

"I think this is gonna be more exciting than usual," groaned Jack. "Can I keep those tentacles in your mouth, babe?" Rhys realized what he was implying and moaned, making no move to signal that he needed Jack to stop. Honestly, feeling Jack cum from multiple sources inside of him sounded rather hot. He rested his hands on Jacks chest, fully willing to take whatever Jack gave him.

Jack hissed and mewed uncharacteristically and Rhys widened his eyes as he felt the tentacles inside of him swelling. The ones in his mouth were manageable, and he could keep them there, but the thicker one down below grew what felt like a ball on its shaft, large enough that Jack was painfully tearing at his rim with each gradually slower thrust until he was stuck, buried inside him. "Fuck. Oh God Rhys, I- oh-"

Tentacles gushed out fluid, some down his throat and the other spewing warm, white thickness against his cheek that dribbled out of his mouth. Rhys closed his eyes and moaned loudly, shifting as the knotted tentacle inside him twitched and pumped fluid into him, yet felt just as large. 

Jack panted and removed the tendrils from Rhys's mouth, proudly eying the mess he made. "Fuck. Now that's a sight I could get used to."

Rhys rested his forehead against Jack's and groaned. "How're you still cumming?" He rather liked it, but how was there so much? It was getting ridiculous.

"Don't worry, you can take it." Jack flushed with pleasure and kissed Rhys's neck. "You're gonna be nice and full of my seed, baby." He palmed Rhys's stomach and moved back to grope his buttocks. "You're definitely my favorite boy now."

Jack let go of Rhys's thighs and he gently caressed over his sucker marks, lulling Rhys. Rhys squirmed, partly because he could feel how much heavy liquid was inside of him and that his thighs were stiff. He couldn't get off of Jack if he wanted to, and he was starting to get concerned. Rhys rubbed his own belly and blushed as he felt and saw a significant bulge. "I- I think this is a bit much."

"It's okay Rhysie. Just a bit more." Jack's knot was decreasing and he moaned as Rhys's body took more and more of his cum, his abdomen swelling with it. Personally, Jack wanted to make Rhys at least uncomfortably full, and he waited until Rhys was gasping and squirming more urgently to ease himself out. "Damn, Rhys." 

Rhys sighed with relief. He nuzzled Jack and twitched as some of Jack's release dribbled out. "Hmmmm." He hadn't felt this fucked out in his life and was almost falling asleep on Jack.

"Can I plug you up?" Jack wanted to see Rhys bloated and kept that way for hours, being aware of Jack with every step he took. 

"Okay." Rhys let Jack lay him across his lap, dazed and happy. He moaned as Jack slid a plug into him, wondering briefly how he got it without moving before realizing he had some very long tentacles and the container was right under the bed. "I'm gonna fall asleep on you."

Jack moved so he was lying down beside Rhys and he held him close, human and alien limbs cuddling him and keeping him warm. Gosh, Rhys was cute. "Good fuckin' morning, huh?"

Rhys giggled. "I think you should see a doctor for this."

"Yeah yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh not my otp and first time writing tentacles but ayyyyyy hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
